detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Sango Yokomizo
Sango Yokomizo (横溝 参悟 Yokomizo Sango), also known as Inspector Worthington in the Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Sango Yokomizo was originally the head inspector of the Saitama district, though he transferred to the Shizuoka district soon after. However, he and his twin brother Jugo, who is also a police inspector and has remained in Saitama, stay in touch and have even assisted each other in various (and even locally unrelated) cases. As children, Sango and Jugo would often play with other kids near the beach. Both brothers were actually afraid of swimming in the ocean, but while Jugo would go near the water, Sango was so scared that he would never even leave the boat. Thus, Sango, even as an adult, does not know how to swim. Conan often runs into Yokomizo when he is away for a festival, or on a vacation. It is hinted that Sango is the head inspector of a richer town, as he often is involved in a case at a fancy hotel, or one of Sonoko Suzuki's vacation spots, as well as the homes of her relatives. He is also the head inspector in most cases involving a famous actor or actress, and at many festivals. Personality Yokomizo is a capable police officer, though with one odious personal habit: he tends to get his face right into a suspect's face, study them closely, and scream into their face when he believes he is onto something, a habit which even he believes is a little embarrassing. Another trait of his is to speak really loudly when deeply involved in an investigation. His loud voice has received many complaints from suspects. Sango considers him a big fan of Kogoro Mouri's work. Often when he sees Kogoro, his demeanor changes and he has him help him investigate a case. Sometimes, he even actually calls Kogoro and asks him to come with him, because there is a case that he is having a problem solving. Kogoro however, sometimes puts down Sango's theories, even when it turns out Sango's intuitions are indeed the correct ones. Kogoro does not always react the same way to seeing Sango, as Sango does to him, but he does appear to consider Sango a good friend. Sango always acts very excited when he sees that Kogoro becomes "The Sleeping Kogoro". However, Sango is more modest than Kogoro, as compared to Kogoro, who acts very excited and perverted. Sango often mistakes female suspects or witnesses for Kogoro's wife. Although he can be a menancing figure, he is shown to be a very adept inspector. He is shown in his first appearance on the show to realize who the killer is, and he is also the only one other than Conan to doubt the suspect's alibi, right down to the photographic trick the killer used to solidify their alibi. Conan even has Sango look at the evidence Conan has found, to accuse the killer of the murder. Conan also believes that Sango is a very adept and smart inspector, commenting during a case that Sango, who was the one in charge, would be a much smarter choice for figuring out the case over Kogoro Mouri. In another case, he is the only adult to believe that a murder took place instead of a suicide at a temple, but Conan, when voicing Kogoro, still chides him for not paying attention to the obvious clues Sango had found. Sango also has a big fear of ghosts, an even bigger fear of them than even Ran Mouri. He also has a softer side, like when he is shown with Professor Agasa and Conan Edogawa trying to comfort Ai Haibara after she breaks down to Conan, asking him why he didn't save her sister, Akemi Miyano. He later on comes to think of Kogoro, Ran, and Conan as friends, often running to them and talking to them before anyone else if they appear at a murder case that he is investigating. Sango sometimes contacts his brother, Jugo, whenever he needs help on a suspect in a case. In one episode, Jugo helps out Sango by dressing up exactly like him, to help Conan in solving a murder. However, Jugo does this very reluctantly, and even tells Sango to not mention that he helped out. Unlike most other characters, Sango does not mind Conan involving himself in cases. In fact, Sango often values Conan's opinion, as well as his keen observations, often asking him if he has found any clues, much to the chagrin of Kogoro. Whenever Conan makes a point, or points out a clue, Kogoro immediately disregards it, while Sango is the only one who listens to Conan's points without acting in anger towards him, even taking his concerns seriously. It is hinted that Sango also understands the Conan is no ordinary seven-year-old boy, and very smart for his age. The Detective Boys also very much like Sango; they believe that he is a nice and kind man, unlike his twin brother, Jugo. Appellations |-|Protagonists= Plot overview 'Tenkaichi Festival Murder Case (Manga: 59-61, Anime: 9) ' 'Night Baron Murder Case (Manga: 74-77, Anime: 68-70) ' 'Triplet Murder Case (Manga: 122-124, Anime: 72) ' 'Murdered Professor Case (Manga: 180-181, Anime: 129) ' 'Sonoko's Camera Case (Manga: 219-221, Anime: 153-154) ' 'Old Photograph Murder Case (Manga: 277-278, Anime: 220-221) ' 'Netted Man Murder Case (Manga: 312-313, Anime: 246-247) ' 'Kogoro's Choice (Manga: 375-376, Anime: 305-306) ' 'Child Star Case (Manga: 402-403, Anime: 354-355) ' 'Butsumetsu Murder Case (Manga: 495-498, Anime: 415-417) ' 'Eri's Birthday Murder Case (Manga: 710-711, Anime: 589-590) ' 'Tennis Meetup (Manga: 826-827, Anime: 705-706) ' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Kogoro Mouri' Sango possesses extremely great admiration and respect towards Kogoro Mouri, whom he has come to idolize upon reading about his cases in a newspaper, to the point of referring the latter as "The great detective Kogoro Mouri" (which surprised even Mouri himself) at their first meeting. While Kogoro does not reciprocate the supposed closeness Sango himself believes they have, he does consider Sango a good friend regardless. Sango often mistakes any beautiful lady he sees with Kogoro at a case to be "Mrs Mouri", much to Ran's annoyance and Kogoro's delight. Sango has also sheepishly admitted to having boasted about being Kogoro's "top apprentice" at one point, after discovering that Kogoro already had an apprentice. 'Jugo Yokomizo' Sango and Jugo are twin brothers, with identical appearances (save their different hairstyles) to the point that many people, including Kogoro Mouri, Ran and the Detective Boys, have mistook Jugo for Sango during their first meeting. However, their personalities are directly opposite, with Jugo being harsher and more menacing while Sango having a friendlier (and also slightly less brave) character. Despite their contrasting personas, both brothers are close and have come to assist each other in some cases, setting aside their differences, though Jugo does not share and disapproves of Sango's admiration and idolization of Kogoro. Name origin Sango Yokomizo's name comes from the mystery writer, Seishi Yokomizo. His given name is a homonym for "coral" (珊瑚 sango), which along with his coral-like hairstyle results in the detective boys sometimes referencing him as "coral head". His twin Jugo's given name combines with his to make a numerical pun: three (三 san) times five (五 go) makes fifteen (十五 juugo). Different looks Sango intermediate.PNG|Sango's "Earlier Intermediate" Appearance (Episode 417) Sango recent.PNG|Sango's "Later Intermediate" Appearance (Episode 590) Sango after after.png|Sango's "Latest" Appearance (Episode 706) Quotes Trivia *The ability of swimming is actually one of the most important basic skills that every policeman should have, so it's still unclear how Sango could be a policeman, even an inspector, without it. *Sango's handwriting is difficult to read. See also *Characters *Yokomizo family References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters